Beauxbaton Academy of Magic: Alice, Year 1
by BrieTheCheese15
Summary: Alice de la Fontaine has lived in Turckheim, France her entire life. Her mother is a witch and her father is a wizard and she happens to be a witch as well. That means she gets to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and when she'll eleven, she finally gets her letter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Getting Her Letter and Going Shopping

"Good morning, mother," Alice greeted to her mum, leaning down to kiss the woman's cheek. "Good morning, father," she repeated to her dad, leaning down to kiss the man's cheek.

"Good morning, darling," Alice's mum, Anna, greeted back. "Miss. Carole made breakfast. Sit."

She did as she was told and ate her chocolate croissant, fresh fruit, and fromage blanc (cream cheese). She poured the warm water into her mug, stirred the tea bag around, and took a sip. She grabbed her book from the bookshelf near the table and started reading as she ate the bright red raspberries and dark blackberries that she always saved for last.

It was the beginning of summer, bright and sunny, which meant breakfast was on the sun room located in the back of the house. The room overlooked the large wine vineyard behind the house along with the orchards that were blossoming with fruits and vegetables.

"So darling," Anna said, interrupting Alice's reading. "It's a beautiful day. How would you like to go to the village market to sell goods with me? We can grab lunch at that restaurant you like so much and get some pastries."

"I'd like that, mother," Alice replied. "I'll get dressed after breakfast."

Anna smiled fondly at her daughter before going back to the morning newspaper. Her father was flipping through a wizarding newspaper he had delivered to their home everyday. Her father, Frank, spent a lot of time on his vineyard.

"I have a tour late today," he explained to his wife and daughter. "So I will be home late. A man would like to propose to his girlfriend and so they're having dinner in the vineyard."

"That sounds so romantic, father," Alice sighed dreamily.

"Sir, the post is here," Miss. Carole, the maid and chef of the house announced.

"Thank you Miss. Carole," Frank said to Miss. Carole.

He flipped through the post before stopping at one, large, light blue envelope. It was a familiar envelope, one he'd seen his three sisters get when they were eleven. They looked nothing like the black envelope he, himself had gotten years before along with his two sons and three brothers.

"Alice, I think you have mail," Frank said, handing the light blue envelope to his only daughter.

She frowned and opened it carefully, gasping when she read the letter. _Dear Miss. de la Fontaine, _the letter read, _we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Here at Beauxbatons, we expect only the best from our students. Attached is a list of expectations and schools supplies you will need. Term starts on August 1st, please be outside your residence by 10 o'clock am in full uniform. You are not to be a minute late, if you are, the carriage will not stop. You will be able to visit your family for one week for Christmas Holiday from December 20th until December 27th. The second part of term will begin on January 3rd. Thank you. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. _

_The items you will need are listed below: _

_5 sets of everyday uniforms_

_7 sets of Herbology uniforms*_

_5 sets of weekend uniforms*_

_3 sets of holiday uniforms* _

_3 sets of formal uniforms* _

_For Astronomy with Miss. Celeste David: telescope, star chart, Stars and Planets reference books (only the first two for first years), quills, black and midnight blue ink, and parchment._

_For Charms with Miss. Cassandra Abel: a wand, the Standard Book of Spells, Achievements in Charming, Quintessentials: A Quest, black ink, at least three quills, and parchment. _

_For Defense Against the Dark Arts with Miss. Fleur Jacques: a wand, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, blue, black, and red ink, parchments, and quills. _

_For Flying with Miss. Flore Farve: a broomstick of choice, broom cleaning kit, The Noble Sport of Warlocks, and Quidditch Through the Ages. _

_For Herbology with Miss. Rose Bellerose: dragon-hide gloves (preferably black with initials sewn on them), earmuffs (preferably brown with initials sewn on them), Herbology uniform, dragon dung compost (can send in with name from July 1st-July 30th), mooncalf dung (can send in with name from July 1st-July 30th), One Thousand Herbs and Magical Fungi, Flesh Eating Trees of the World, wand, green ink, at least six quills, and water-proof parchment. _

_For History of Magic with Miss. Jasmine Lemarie: History of Magic, Greatest Wizards in the Twentieth Century, parchment, quills, and red, black, blue, and a color of your choice ink. _

_For Muggle Studies with Miss. Gabrielle Vincent: Home Life and Social Habits of French Muggles, Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles, Home Life and Social Habits of American Muggles, parchment, quills, and red, black, blue, and a color of your choice ink._

_For Potions with Miss. Iris Victors: cauldron, brass scales, phials, the ingredients for one potion**, Magical Drafts and Potions, wand, black and blue ink, quills, and parchment_

_For Transfiguration with Miss. Isabel Roux: a wand, Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, plenty of parchment, quills, and any color ink. _

_*You may choose what these look like. _

_**Potions must be brewed and sent in by July 15th for a grade. _

_Note: All students must have extra reading supplies for all classes that relate to that class (ex. Cheering Charms for Charms, Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed for Defense Against the Dark Arts). Also, all students must have either a frog, a owl, or a cat. Muggle clothes must also be provided for field trips to muggle towns._

Alice passed the list of things to her mother and her mother read over everything as well before passing over the paper to her father. The three of them were quiet for a long while before Alice's mother spoke up.

"You'll need a lot of things," she commented.

"I will," she agreed with her mum before flipping through the expectations.

They seemed simple enough for Alice. Keep your grades above Acceptable, and don't go to the muggle village without permission. There seemed to be a million things she had to do. She had to do a packet of work for each class, though it's not like she minded at all. She was excited to go to Beauxbatons. Her two older sisters, which both were now out of wizarding school, got green letters instead of light blue.

"I remember when I went to Beauxbatons," Anna said, smiling at her daughter. "It was a co-ed school, boys and girls. Then they decided that they didn't want boys after Harry Potter killed Voldemort and made the school so difficult to get into."

Alice felt proud that she accomplished something that neither Lili or Maeva was able to do. You were very accomplished in the wizarding world if you went to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. Alice stood up, lightly kissed her mother and father's cheeks, before heading to her room to get washed up and dressed for the upcoming day.

"We're going to get your supplies today," her mother said when she reentered in muggle clothes.

"We're not selling today?" she replied, frowning.

"Not today and Miss. Carole is making your favorite for dinner," her mother replied back, smiling at the young girl.

Alice smiled and nodded before going with her mother to the car which would take them to the Wizarding Market, Violet Market. The two drove down and the first place they went was to Madame Brodeur Clothes Shoppe.

"Hello, Madame ," Alice said politely to the woman at the counter. "I'm here to get my Beauxbatons uniform fitted."

"Name, please," the woman replied, looking down at a piece of light blue paper.

"Alice de la Fontaine," she replied.

"Ah yes, Miss. de la Fontaine, come with me. Will you be getting your other uniforms here as well?" she questioned.

"Yes, please," Alice replied, after confirming with her mother.

"Madame de la Fontaine, would you go look at some acceptable formal wear for your daughter?" she questioned before shooing Alice behind a heavy velvet curtain to an area where there were mirrors on most of the wall with three of four places where the same heavy velvet curtain was hanging.

"Are you excited to start school?" Madame Brodeur asked while hurrying to the rack of light blue uniforms.

"I am," replied Alice softly.

"Now would you do me a favor and put on this slip?" Madame Brodeur asked, going through one of the velvet curtains to give Alice some privacy.

Alice put the white, silk slip on and waited patiently for Madame Brodeur to reenter the room. When she did she did the measurements and wrote them down on a piece of parchment. She then went back out and came back with a light blue uniform.

"Perfect fit," Madame Brodeur said once Alice had it on. "Now Beauxbatons likes long hair either in a low ponytail on your left shoulder or a braid down your left shoulder," she explained.

She got the rest of her uniforms and they were folded gently in light blue boxes and sent to the de la Fontaine household. Next, Alice and Anna were on their way to the wandmaker, Monsieur Dubois.

"Hello Madame de la Fontaine," greeted the old wandmaker. "I was expecting you with Alice soon. How's your wand, still good?"

"Still perfect," Anna replied, smiling fondly at the old man.

"Now, Alice, I'm Monsieur Dubois," he smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "Are you here for your wand? What school?"

"Beauxbatons," Alice stated proudly.

"Congratulations, first one from your town since your mother," he smiled fondly at Anna before hurrying to the back.

Monsieur Dubois threw a bunch of wands on the counter in front of him before handing one to her. As soon as her hand touched it, the sink in the corner or the room exploded. Monsieur Dubois shook his head and handed her another one. In result, the pencils that were sitting in a cup on the desk shoved themselves in the ceiling. Monsieur Dubois shook his head again and handed her another one. As soon as she touched it, a light glowed from the end of it.

"You and your mother have the same core," Monsieur Dubois chuckled. "Ten inches, chestnut, unicorn hair, unbending."

"Wow," she stared at her wand before staring at her mother who was beaming at her.

They paid for the wand and headed to the book shoppe where they got all the books she'd need, plus some. Alice proudly walked through the streets and to the restaurant they'd be eating at. She got Coq au Vin (chicken in wine sauce) and chocolate mousse. Once they'd gotten all her supplies, they returned home where she got started on her homework and later had her celebratory feast.


	2. Chapter 2

August 1st came quite quickly and soon Alice was packed and ready to leave to Beauxbaton. The morning she left she had her usual breakfast before heading to shower, dried her hair, and braided it down the left side. She finished packing her toiletries before changing into her uniform and heading outside wait for the carriage with her trunk and owl, Aspen.

"Alice de la Fontaine?" a small voice suddenly asked.

Alice blinked and right in front of her was a pristine white carriage with two white horses in the front. In front of her was a gorgeous pale woman with pale white hair and pale blue eyes. Alice nodded slowly and looked back to wave at her parents.

"First year, right?" the woman asked. "I am Carine," she replied when Alice nodded yes. "I'm your carriage driver and I will be until the end of your eighth year. In your ninth and final year, you will have a specialty carriage take you to and from."

"Thank you, Carine," Alice replied, smiling brightly. "Where do I put my trunk?"

"Leave it to me, manquer," Carine replied, grabbing the bags and loading them in.

Alice got in the carriage and waiting patiently for Carnine to start the carriage. The carriage lurched forward and soon they were slowly jogging before long Alice felt her stomach lurch forward. Alice looked out the window and noticed they were in the sky, just below the clouds. Alice leaned back and grabbed a book to read. Alice had learned that she would be in a suite with one other girl. It included a bathroom and a shower.

An hour and a half later, the carriage landed and the door was opened for Alice. Alice stepped out, careful not to twist her ankle in the small heeled light blue shoes she wore with her uniform. She stood straight up by her carriage, waiting for one of the teachers to come and inspect her.

"You may go in. Wait by the doors with the other girls," a teacher instructed sharply.

Alice nodded silently and followed another girl to the front door of the large, white castle. There were about a hundred other girls, wearing the exact same uniform and nervous expression as everyone else. Alice stood near the back of the group and studied over the group of girls.

"Hi, I'm Emma David," a small girl piped up from beside Alice.

"Alice de la Fontaine," Alice replied quietly.

"How long was your ride?" Emma asked.

"About an hour and a half, you?" Alice replied.

"It was about 30 minutes. This place isn't far from my village," she explained before going silent.

A tall, mean looking woman was standing before them. Her hair was in a short bob. She had a sharp nose and chin that swooped up. She wasn't an attractive woman whatsoever. The girls hushed each other before standing silently in front of the tall woman.

"I am Headmistress Bellamy," she said, her voice non-quivering. "I will give you your tour."

Her midnight blue cloak whipped behind her as stalked off. The girls hurried off behind her. They looked around the as she started pointing out different classrooms, different important people all girls must know, about the professors and who teaches what, the library, the Main Hall, Second Year Hall, Third Year Hall, Fourth Year Hall, Fifth Year Hall, Sixth Year Hall, Seven Year Hall, Eighth Year Hall, and Ninth Year Wing. Finally, after Second Year Hall, which was in-between First and Third Year Hall, was First Year Hall. The group stopped outside the large hallway. Headmistress Bellamy stood, staring down at the children.

"This is First Year Hall," she said, her voice monotonous. "Here you will sleep, wash, and do homework not finished during your Study Hour. You have a Suitemate and each of you will be responsible for each other. You and your suitemate do not have the same class schedule, in fact, you and your suitemate will not have a single class together, except for Flying. Your names are on the door, your class schedule is on your bed. Tea is in an hour, dinner is at 5, and curfew is at nine. If you have any troubles, Professor David is at the base of the hallways."

At the end of her sentence, the woman turned away and walked down the hallway, disappearing down another hallways. Alice stood and stared at the hallways which was now filling with first years.

"Maybe we'll be suitemates," Emma said, hopefully.

"Maybe," Alice said, smiling at the girl.

Emma and Alice started down the hallway and started glancing at each of the name plates, written on a gold plaque. There were girls all over, setting up their rooms the way they liked it. Finally Alice and Emma got to the last room on the hallways and there, written on the gold plaque was _Alice de la Fontaine _and _Emma David_.

"Are you ready to go in?" Alice questioned her new friend.

"Definitely," replied the smaller girl as she grinned and pushed open the door.

The room was separated in half, one side belonged to Alice and the other to Emma. There were two queen sized beds in the room, a nightstand on the right and a bookcase on the left. The bed that belonged to Alice had a dark purple duvet with two grey pillows and two dark purple pillows. The bed that belonged to Emma had a royal blue duvet with two black pillows and two royal blue pillows.

There were three windows, one behind Alice's bed, one behind Emma's bed, and one between the girls bed, facing the lake that's crystal blue waters seemed to stretch on for miles. On the wall with the door, there were two desks with a piece of rolled up parchment on it.

"These must be our class schedules," Emma noted.

Alice picked up her schedule and looked it over.

_For the first two weeks of term, Monday through Friday you will be in Flying with Professor Farve from ten in the morning until eleven in the morning and from seven at night until eight at night. _

_Quidditch matches begin September 26th. Please pick a term from the following: _

_Rouge _

_Pourpre_

_Vert_

_Jaune_

_These are our four Quidditch teams. You will pick one and that will become the Quidditch team you follow. In one year you must attend FOUR Quidditch games, record the score and answer a question about the match. If you do not attend you will be required to write a three parchment essay on the history of Quidditch. If you answer your question wrong BUT you were at the match, you must prove you were at the match. If you are a member of the team you are exempt. First and Second Years are unable to try out for their teams._

_Classes for the year are as listed below:  
__Mondays__: _

_Herbology with Professor Bellerose in the lower Greenhouse at 11 in the morning_

_Charms with Professor Abel in Room 105 at 1 in the afternoon_

_Potions with Professor Victors in Dungeon 2 at 4 in the afternoon_

_Transfiguration with Professor Roux in Room 101 at 6 in the evening _

_Study Hall in the library at 8 in the evening_

_Tuesdays__: _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Jacques in Room 106 at 9 in the morning_

_Muggle Studies with Professor Vincent in Room 107 at 1 in the afternoon_

_Potions with Professor Victors in Dungeon 1 at 3 in the afternoon_

_Transfiguration with Professor Roux in Room 101 at 4 in the afternoon_

_Study Hall in Your Own Room at 6 in the evening_

_Wednesday__:_

_Flying with Professor Farve on Quidditch grounds at 9 in the morning_

_Muggle Studies with Professor Vincent in Room 107 at 11 in the morning_

_Transfiguration with Professor Roux in Room 101 at 2 in the afternoon_

_Study Hall in the library at 4 in the afternoon_

_Astrology with Professor David on Astrology Tower 1 at midnight_

_Thursday__: _

_Flying with Professor Farve on Quidditch Grounds at 11 in the morning_

_Astrology with Professor David in Astrology Tower 2 at 1 in the afternoon_

_Transfiguration with Professor Roux in Room 101 at 3 in the afternoon_

_Study Hall in library at 4 in the afternoon_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Jacques in Room 106 at 7 in the evening_

___Friday__: _

_Herbology with Professor Bellerose in Greenhouse 2 at 9 in the morning_

_Potions with Professor Victors in Dungeon 4 at 2 in the afternoon_

_Study Hall in library at 3 in the afternoon_

_Transfiguration with Professor Roux in Room 101 at 4 in the afternoon_

_Charms with Professor Abel in Room 105 at 6 in the evening_

_Please note that breakfast will begin at 5 in the morning and end at 9 in the morning, lunch will begin at 11 in the morning and end at 1 in the afternoon, and dinner will be served from 5 in the evening until 7 in the evening. Sunday through Thursday, curfew is at 9 in the evening unless you have Astrology at midnight. Friday and Saturday, curfew will be at midnight. _

_Good luck_

_Staff of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

"That is a lot," Alice mused, placing the letter down and beginning to unpack her things.

"That is," Emma replied, sitting on her bed.

Alice silently put all her books away on the bookshelf, leaving room for the additional books she'd acquired over the next year. She hung up all her uniforms and placed the uniform she currently was wearing in the dirty basket.

"Let's sort out what goes where in the bathroom," Emma suggested after she had put away all her things.

"Alright," Alice replied and followed Emma to the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge as well. There were two sinks with four drawers and three shelves for each of them. There was a quite large shower and a quite large bathtub along with it. The toilet and bidet were sitting side by side in a small room next to the bathroom.

"I take left, you take right?" Emma asked and Alice nodded, placing her toiletries along her side of the sink.

"When is tea?" Alice asked.

"It should be soon, do you want to head down?" Alice nodded and the two of them walked out of their room and closed the door. "So, are you excited to start class?"

"I kind of am, kind of not. I haven't really been on a broom. Mother and Father say I can't until I go to school," Alice replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" she then asked.

"Yes, two sisters and two brothers. I'm the youngest," she smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm the oldest of eight and the first in my family to go to Beauxbatons, where did your brothers and sisters go?"

"My brothers, Frank and Fred, went to Durmstrang and my sisters, Lili and Maeva, went to the Brazilian wizarding school. My mother and aunts came here though," Alice replied as they entered the Dining Chambers.

"Hello girls," a young witch said, smiling at the two of them. "Are you here for tea?"

"Yes, madame," Emma replied softly.

"Two per table," she said, ushering them in.

Emma and Alice sat at a table with a light pink tablecloth and little tea candles in the middle. There was a small white teapot with little pink flowers dotting it with teacups and small plates to put pastry on it.

"What desserts would you like?" a young girl.

"A benguie, angel wings, and Religieuse," Alice said.

"I'll have the same," Emma said, smiling.

"I was unable to have lunch, seeing as I was traveling at noon," Alice explain.

"I was too," Emma giggled.

The two girls served themselves tea and munched on toasted pieces of a baguette with cinnamon butter. When their desserts arrived, they munched on those, talking happily. When they finished, they waited until the table was clean before exiting and heading to their room again.

"I wish we could go swim on the lake," Emma said, gazing at the lake.

"I wish we could too," Alice replied.

After a delicious dinner of moules marinières, hachis parmentier, and cassoulet and a dessert of Pièce montée, Alice and Emma headed to bed.


End file.
